


Christmas with My Baby

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Series: Christmas Cheer [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Saving the wizarding world on Christmas Eve, christmasy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Harry and Tonks are determined to have a proper Christmas Eve together.





	Christmas with My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Respitini - merry Christmas :)

Harry dove to the ground, cringing as he bit his lip on impact. Still, he managed to get a shot off. It didn’t stop the retreating wizard, but having to dodge slowed him down enough for the rest of the team to catch up. 

“Alright, Potter?” 

Harry allowed one of the Magical Law Enforcement team help him up. He saw in the distance a few of the other MLE wizards taking down the vandal. “Thanks Corrin. I’ll live,” he mumbled, checking his watch. Only noon - he was still good.

“Let me fix you,” the other wizard said. “You can’t well go home to your colorful lady all bloody.”

Harry let him heal him, knowing that Corrin had come in top of the Healer course for the MLE. “Thanks,” he said. “Do you all have this sorted, or…?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Corrin said, stowing his wand. “You’ve got to help us down the Alley. They caught three of the vandals and they’ll go easier if you’re there glaring them down.”

Harry groaned. He trudged after Corrin, silently cursing the wizarding youth he was about to face. It had all started about a month ago, around the middle of November. Magical Law Enforcement started getting more and more alarms from prominent wizarding communities, citing vandalism of shops and homes. Harry, an Auror, wouldn’t usually be called in for incidents of petty vandalism, but it wasn’t the incident itself, but the sign scrawled on the walls. A great eye with three circles around it, and the word “Joy Through Magic and Strength”. Death Eater sympathizers - and they were getting bolder. They’d even done it in red and green to match the festive decor of the Christmas season.

“Right,” Corrin barked as the MLE marched the man back to his group. “You’ll all be facing charges, and be held for questioning -”

“Fuck off!” one of the vandals yelled, spitting at Corrin’s feet. “Magic and strength! Magic and strength!”

“Let’s just get them back to the Ministry,” Harry said wearily. “Get them back, get them booked.”

“And get you home,” Corrin said knowingly, but the man was smiling. “I get it, newlywed. Let’s get this done.”  
*

Tonks sighed as their transport got held up again at the elevators. Escorting prisoners shouldn’t be this time consuming. By the third rush moving in on their group, she’d had enough. Being one of the Heroes of the War did come with perks, after all. 

“Oi!” she shouted, bringing traffic in the elevator hall to a halt. “Everyone off - prisoner transport.”

The seven elevators emptied, with only minimal muttering. This was Nymphadora Tonks-Potter talking after all. No one was about to argue. She and a few other Aurors ushered two prisoners onto one of the elevators. 

“I know this won’t help me at all,” one of the criminals said, “but that was impressive, missus.”

“Thank you. And you’re right - flattery will get you nowhere.”

The elevator dinged and they exited onto the prisoner hold floor. It was a flurry of activity, and Tonks noticed that a lot of the people being booked were young witches and wizards. She sighed, and remembered to ask Harry how everything was going. She’d been tracking this potions ring for three months, and she’d told Kingsley there was not a solid chance in hell that she was dropping that for Death Eater wannabes. 

“Afternoon, Tonks!”

Speak of the devil. “Wotcher, Kingsley. You’re looking festive today.”

He smiled at her and looked down at his Christmas sweater. “Well, my plans today had included visiting the children at St. Mungo’s and bringing a bit of cheer. I didn’t expect to spend Christmas Eve here.”

“I don’t intend to for much longer. Why are you slumming it down here with us, Minister?” she asked, passing off her prisoner to one of the other Aurors. 

“One of the vandals had some interesting information. I expect Harry will tell you all about it when you get home,” he said pointedly. 

Tonks grinned. No need to tell her twice. “Happy Christmas, Kingsley. I hope you get the giant gingerbread house you want.” She laughed as a look of comic hope and happiness came over the Minister’s face. She raced over to the Floo hall and Flooed up to her office. She was hurriedly stuffing things into her bag, eager to go home, when a shimmering giraffe floated down from the ceiling. 

“All hands on deck,” her teammate O’Doyle said. “We’ve got the Sorcerer cornered.”

Tonks nearly screamed. She couldn’t let this one go, but she had a feeling she might not be home for Harry’s and her first Christmas Eve.  
*

“Grinragg,” Harry said cordially. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter. I’m glad to see you’re the one they sent,” the head of Gringott security said. 

Of course he was the one they sent. Most of the Ministry knew about the goblins’ respect for Harry, so he was usually the first one they called when the rare Gringotts alarm sounded. Even if he didn’t want to go. Even if it was his day off. Even, as the last time this happened, if he was in the middle of his honeymoon. That memory brought a smile to his face, as Tonks had demonstrated some pretty creative swearing when he’d told her. 

“Of course, Grinragg. What’s the trouble?”

“If you’d follow me to the trolleys, I’ll explain,” the goblin said, leading the way. “You are, of course, intimately aware of the various magical entrapments and protections we have in place to ensure the safety of our patrons’ riches.”

Harry sniggered.

“Yes, well, there’s one you haven’t seen yet.”

Down...down...down…. 

The trolley finally came to a stop near the underground lake. Harry, Corrin, and the two MLE officers followed Grinragg on the path toward the shore. 

“An enterprising young fellow,” Grinragg said. “He escaped while being taken to his own vault. Began burning this into the sand, but he got a bit too close to the water.” 

Harry couldn’t help it - he laughed. A wizard around his own age (probably 20 or 21) was trapped in a bubble just under the surface of the water. He and the other officers raised their wands as Grinragg had the lake spit the man out. 

Twenty minutes later, Harry was walking back out into the evening air. Corrin had assured him that he and the other two could get the man back to the Ministry, so Harry had just enough time to grab one last present for Tonks and get home.   
*

Tonks had thought this would be a quick errand. After capturing and booking the sorcerer, she’d really been keen on a drink. She’d decided on simply buying one of Tom’s best bottles of whiskey and heading home. Unfortunately all of wizarding London had decided the same thing. She finally got both the bottle and the last loaf of fruitcake, and was jogging back to Diagon Alley’s Apparation point. She rounded the corner, and bounced off of someone. 

“Ow!”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorr- Harry!”

“Tonks!” He laughed and hugged her. “Don’t look - it’s one of your presents.”

“I won’t peek. Let’s get home.”

The cottage in Great Missenden was soon toasty as a fire roared and the tea steamed. Harry was curled up in Tonks’s arms - they’d long since established that he was the permanent little spoon in the relationship - as they regaled each other with tales of their days. 

“Didn’t think we’d both be here tonight,” Tonks said happily. “Saving the world, last minute Christmas purchases, and we still made it home in time for tea. We’re the best.”

“That we are. Happy first married Christmas, Mrs. Tonks-Potter.”


End file.
